


le Cafe de l'Amour

by katgryffindor



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, This is under construction, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katgryffindor/pseuds/katgryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short, cute coffee shop au I wrote in honor of Ella (ronnamartin on tumblr) for Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	le Cafe de l'Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, Ella.

This fic is currently under construction. Please be patient. Sorry for the inconvenience. The old version can be found on my blog, though. madamnoisellecormier.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo, Kat


End file.
